This invention relates generally to mixing of calcareous cement particles or powders, and water, for use in making concrete; and more particularly it concerns an unusually useful and efficient process, and associated apparatus, for performing the steps of the process, to effect efficient cement and water mixing, i.e. batching.
Problems associated with present dry cement, water and aggregate batching procedures, as in truck mounted rotary containers to which such ingredients are supplied, include: excessive cement dust formation and escape into the atmosphere; "balling" of cement particles and water (i.e. formation of unwetted cement agglomerates in partially wetted balls; and build-up of unwetted cement powder, as well as slurry, on rotary mixer surfaces). These also contribute to production of concrete mixes characterized by out-of-proportion ingredients, leading to reduced strength concrete. There is need for a precise, controlled, and otherwise highly efficient cement and water mixing or batching process that overcomes such problems and difficulties.